<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lady Never Tells by loveneverwantedme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919990">A Lady Never Tells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverwantedme/pseuds/loveneverwantedme'>loveneverwantedme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cunnilingus, F/F, Feeding Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Oral Sex, Regency, Scissoring, Smut, Tribadism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverwantedme/pseuds/loveneverwantedme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a question that’s been nagging at Eloise’s mind, and she won’t stop until she gets to the bottom of it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eloise Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Midsummer’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Bridgerton was not nearly gay enough, and these too had more on screen chemistry than any of the straight couples. Also the sex education was atrocious and Eloise deserved better.</p><p>edit: I didn’t really consider this underage, because they’re both 17 &amp; it’s historical. Let me know if i should change the warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Penelope?” The response was a light sigh and the ruffle of a paper fan. </p>
<p>“Yes, Eloise?” Her friend seemed exhausted at even the idea of a conversation, but these matters were pressing. </p>
<p>“It’s just, I’ve been thinking…”</p>
<p>“Well that sounds quite dangerous!” Penelope even deigned to sit up against the trunk of the large cherry tree that shaded them from the sun. </p>
<p>“Penny! This is serious.” Eloise huffed out an annoyed breath. “We must get to the bottom of this mystery.” </p>
<p>“Lady Whistledown again?” </p>
<p>“No, the...other thing.” Eloise went a bit red, but she hoped she could blame it on the heat. When Penelope just stared at her blankly she was forced to elaborate. “The mystery of how one becomes with child?” She was practically whispering and her eyes darted around wildly. </p>
<p>“Oh that, well I told you everything I know.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it does not stand to reason! Love alone cannot make a baby, and as you said there are often babies where there is no love. So what could it be? What do a man and woman do when they are in love?” Eloise threw herself to the ground dramatically, her dark curls splaying across the light blue fabric of the picnic blanket the two girls lounged upon. Penelope giggled softly at her antics and shook her head, still fanning frantically to keep the heat at bay. </p>
<p>“They court,” Penelope pronounced wistfully as her gaze fell upon the couples promenading through the park, arm in arm. Beautiful young debutantes hidden from the sun by pastel parasols, as much on display as the late summer roses or the swans that glided gracefully across the pond. Eloise raised her head, interest piqued. </p>
<p>“Well surely that cannot be it, or every young lady in the ton would be pregnant. Did your maid really tell you nothing else?”</p>
<p>“There is one more thing...it is quite silly.” Penelope sounded rather sheepish and now it was her turn to go red in the face. </p>
<p>“What is it? You must tell me Penny! I’m your dearest friend, you cannot keep such information from me.” She reached for her companion’s hand and stared intently into her eyes. “Please,” she pleaded softly. “You can tell me anything.” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t make any sense. I told you it was silly, but I-It had something to do with cake she said.”</p>
<p>“Cake?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Penelope shrugged, just as confused as Eloise. “He gave her cake in church and then they fell in love and next thing she was in the family way.”</p>
<p>“In church? Goodness!”</p>
<p>“Well I don’t think it happened all at once. There was more to it than she would say. It was like she<br/>
was telling a joke, but I didn’t get the punchline. And she would not explain.”</p>
<p>“Why must everything important be known only to men and shrouded in smoke and mirrors for women?! We have just as much right to know as anyone else. If no one will tell us we must find out for ourselves. Here!” Eloise had picked up a small cake from the remains of their lunch, and was holding it out to Penelope to take a bite. </p>
<p>“Eloise!” Penelope went beet red this time.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Penny. We know it won’t work. It’s just to give us an idea. We need to act it out.”</p>
<p>“But you’re not a man. How can two girls court, even if it is just an act?”</p>
<p>“Just pretend I am a man then. I act enough like one anyway.”</p>
<p>“El, I can’t do that. Really,” she exclaimed. “It’s as if you wish to cause a scandal.”</p>
<p>“I need to know Pen, aren’t you curious?” She leaned a bit closer. Her breathing caught for some strange reason. She could smell the perfume of the flowers braided into her friend’s hair and feel the warmth of each puff of breath that left her lips. A sweet breeze brought the light pink cherry blossoms raining down on them as Penelope leaned forward and took the cake into her mouth. Eloise could feel her teeth sink into the soft sponge. A flick of tongue caught her by surprise and she gasped. She regretted her lack of composure in an instant as the warmth receded quickly as it had come. </p>
<p>“Sorry, did I nip you?” Penelope’s blush had faded to a rosy tinge and Eloise found herself thinking it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Then she found herself panicking because that was not the way a lady should think of another lady. “El?” Her friend looked concerned now. “Are you well? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?”</p>
<p>“No, no I am quite well.” Eloise attempted to shake herself out of such thoughts. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine. I promise, Pen. I was just...thinking.” She tried to keep her eyes from flitting back to those plump pink lips. </p>
<p>“Of what?”</p>
<p>“Kiss, a kiss!”</p>
<p>“El, what on earth?”</p>
<p>“Pen, they kiss! When a man and woman are married, the man must kiss the bride to complete the union. That must be it, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Well...I do know it is quite scandalous to be caught kissing a man to whom you are not married.” </p>
<p>“See, that must be it!” </p>
<p>“I don’t know El.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I just still think we’re missing something.”</p>
<p>“Well we must try it out for ourselves then.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Kissing, of course!”</p>
<p>“Are you mad? With men?”</p>
<p>“No, Pen, don’t be silly! With each other.”</p>
<p>“Is that even possible?” Penelope’s blush was deepening and Eloise was trying to ignore how much she was enjoying it. </p>
<p>“Well we both have lips don’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but-</p>
<p>“It’s settled then, let’s do this.”</p>
<p>“El, someone could see! What would they think?”</p>
<p>“Right.” Eloise looked around and saw at least a handful of couples nearby. Then she had a brilliant idea. “Let’s promenade, shall we?”</p>
<p>“Why? You hate to do anything like this.”</p>
<p>“Oh just, come on.” Eloise jumped to her feet, pulling Penelope with her. </p>
<p>After parading around the garden for a suitable amount of time and deftly avoiding suitors, Eloise finally could make her way unseen to the perfect secluded spot for her experiment. There was a large maze at the end of the garden path that led to a small clearing with a fountain where water poured from a rose that one cherub held out to another. </p>
<p>“Eloise, what are you up to?”</p>
<p>“No one to see us here,” she responded. Her voice came out deeper than usual. She felt warm and tingly all over. It was like bathing in fire, in the most pleasant way. She reached out and grabbed her dear friend’s hands in her own. She took a tentative step forward so they were almost breathing each other’s air. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Penelope flushed that wonderful rosy pink again. “El, do you really mean to-I mean what if you are right? We could both get pregnant.”</p>
<p>“But neither of us is a man, so it isn’t possible. Right?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. Of course. Two girls cannot have a baby.” She giggled a little as if to reassure herself. Eloise felt awful for making her fret. </p>
<p>“If you don’t want to try it, I would never make you. Say the word and I’ll drop it. You’re more important to me than anything, Pen. I mean, you are the only one who understands me.”</p>
<p>“El,” Penelope seemed overwhelmed. Eloise made to take a step back, but Pen surprised her and pulled her closer. They were so close their noses brushed and their chests pressed against each other. Eloise suddenly was having a very hard time drawing a single breath. Lips brushed against her own, feather light. It sparked something within her that she could not help but chase. She pulled Penelope’s face to her’s with a gentle hand beneath her chin. The result was paradise. </p>
<p>Her best friend’s lips tasted of vanilla and salt and nothing had ever been more delicious. A deep moan sent vibrations through both of their bodies and she did not know which one of them it had come from. Soft, warm lips parted to make way for slick tongues to meet and dance and Oh! She could do this forever. She found her hands winding into rich red tresses and around the soft flesh of Penelope’s waist. Eloise would do anything to bring her closer, closer. Lips wandered to necks and bosoms to nip and suck. How many fantastic things a mouth can do! </p>
<p>Neither of them knew how much time had passed when they were finally able to part. They both looked ravished indeed and took some time to calm down and sort themselves out enough to look presentable enough to rejoin the party. When they did, everyone asked after their whereabouts and Pen clammed up. Eloise smoothly replied they had gotten lost exploring the maze and all was forgiven. The subject of conversation quickly moved on to the stifling heat and getting out of it.  Their party removed to an indoor parlor for refreshments and cards. Two lives had changed irreparably, but everyone else was none the wiser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Midsummer’s Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eloise’s mind has been racing ever since what happened in the maze. Will a friendly little fairy visit her in the night to set things straight? hehe 🧚♀️ ✨🌈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a whole fortnight before the two could be alone together again. Penelope had come to stay with the Bridgerton’s at their summer home in Brighton, where they always took the last two fortnights of the season. A grand ball was planned to mark the passing of the summer and the coming of the harvest. It was considered a prime opportunity to be married off to the highest bidder and Eloise was avoiding it at all costs. Pen had seemed quite cheery on the subject, so she’d tried her best not to bash it too much. She really couldn’t understand her friend’s interest in such affairs. </p>
<p>The only good to be had from a ball was the music and the punch. Eloise was sure that ball gowns were either some cruel cosmic joke, or some man’s idea to humiliate women into submission. This was the question she pondered as she lay in her bed with the sheets all bunched around her ankles. She stayed this way for some time until she heard the faintest tap tap tap upon her door. It was so quiet that she was not sure if she had imagined it until it came again. </p>
<p>“Hello?” She spoke quietly, unsure and a little nervous. The door creaked open slowly and she grabbed for a pillow to shield herself as she sat up in bed. Red curls dangled in the dark space before Penelope’s sweet face peeked around the corner wearing a self conscious, half smile. Eloise instantly relaxed, breaking into a relieved grin. “What on earth are you doing, Featherington? Tempting scandal, you are!” </p>
<p>“Shhh!” Penelope quickly shuffled into the room and closed the door carefully behind her. Eloise truly could not believe her luck. She had been dying for a moment alone with the exquisite creature before her ever since that day in the maze. They had told everyone they’d been lost, but Eloise felt she had finally found a piece of herself that had been missing all along. Penelope sat on the edge of the bed, much too far away for Eloise’s liking. </p>
<p>“No need to be like that, Pen. Get over here!” She reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling her close enough to wrap her arms around Pen’s waist. She immediately buried her face into the other girl’s neck, her soft curls brushing against her cheek. She breathed in the flowery scent that always permeated this beautiful woman’s hair. Eloise wanted to smell it every morning, noon and evening, forever. </p>
<p>She began to place light kisses along the base of Penelope’s ear and down her neck. She worked her way along the collarbone and down to her bosom. When Eloise kissed her breasts, Pen let out the most delicious moans. This only<br/>
encouraged wetter and sloppier kisses with more nipping and sucking. Eloise desperately wanted to touch more of her skin, kiss every inch of it. She didn’t know how to ask for this burning desire. </p>
<p>“Why have you stopped? Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, no! Everything is perfect. You are perfect,  Penelope.” Eloise placed her arms on top of Penelope’s thighs, she could feel their warmth radiating through the thin cloth of her nightdress. She bunched the fabric in her hands as a new warmth spread through her. She felt a deep need that she did not know how to quench. She just knew she wanted to be as close as possible. “Pen, I don’t know quite how to say this. I want, I-I need you. I need you close.”</p>
<p>“I’m right here, El.” She leaned in and planted the sweetest little kiss on Eloise’s lips that made her feel dizzy. </p>
<p>“N-no, I mean I-I want all of you closer. Can we? Could I-uhm…” She felt idiotic as she played with the hem of Penelope’s dress. After a long moment what she was trying to say seemed to sink in. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Pen went that delicious shade of pink and Eloise couldn’t help but wrap a leg around her and pull her closer. They were pressed so tight against each other now. She could feel a dampness growing between her legs and she realized she could feel dampness from Pen as well. She wanted to rub herself on something, anything. Penelope’s wet warmth would feel nice against her own. She needed less cloth between them. </p>
<p>Eloise begrudgingly pulled back just the slightest bit to begin to untie the front of her nightdress. It took longer than usual because her frenzied mind could not calm down to focus on the task at hand. Penelope laughed at her and batted her hands away. She took the tie in her own hands and undid it slowly, purposefully. She let her fingers graze Eloise’s breast, then nipple, then she gently pushed the fabric away and let the nightdress fall down to settle around her hips. Eloise’s small pert breasts laid bare for the world to see, except it was only Penelope. Penelope who was currently staring at her like a hungry wolf might a plump rabbit. She suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. </p>
<p>Pen was sweet as always and asked if it was okay before beginning to kiss her way down from Eloise’s lips to her milky white breasts. The kisses were gentle and chaste at first, but grew increasingly desperate as she neared the nipples and Eloise let out some very undignified whimpers. When those juicy lips finally closed around one and began sucking she let out a squeal. It was much louder than was advisable in shared boarding and caused Penelope to slap a hand over her mouth until she could promise to do better at silencing her expressions of passion. </p>
<p>It was not long before Penelope too shed her nightdress. The feeling of silky skin on skin was incomparable. Eloise was quite sure she could die happily if heaven were assured to be anything of the like. Their throbbing wetness could finally slot together like two pieces of a puzzle. They intertwined their legs and rutted together like dogs in heat, growing harder and faster until they could take it no more. </p>
<p>Every touch brought more juices leaking and gushing. Eloise was the first to say she wished to taste it which turned out to be an excellent idea. She slid her tongue inside of Penelope’s wetness and moaned as she greedily sucked down the salty sweet nectar. This drove Pen wild and she gripped Eloise’s head with her thighs, forcing her tongue further inside and bucking against her fiercely. Eloise gladly accepted this new development and went to work kissing and sucking and twisting her tongue around, jabbing it in and out then shoving it in as deep as she could and moaning. She made sure to pay special attention to the throbbing little nub above the entrance as well. She noticed how good it felt to rub her own against Pen’s leg while she went about this business until Penelope was a weeping mess in her arms. </p>
<p>Eloise pulled her lover to her chest and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. They stayed that way for a few moments before Penelope started. </p>
<p>“I haven’t taken care of you!” She made to turn them over, but Eloise held fast. She wanted to soak in this moment for a bit longer. She pulled Pen back to her chest and resumed her stroking. </p>
<p>“Shh, later my love. Rest.” That seemed to be enough as she obeyed without question. She must have been just as tired as Eloise. She was perfectly happy just to fall asleep in the arms of the woman she loved, and so they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>